bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Auspices
Ahroun The Garou were created by Gaia or the Celestines to be a warrior race. The ahroun, born under the full moon best reflect that, born with the most primal anger. The nature and role of the ahroun caste is a clearly defined to be warriors- first to fight and last to surrender when a battle is at hand. This affinity for warfare is supplemented by the type of gifts that the Umbrood traditionally teach them. These are supplemented with training from older Garou in tactics, strategy and a focus on physical strength, stramina, athletic prowess and precise reflexes over spirit craft, lore. Ahroun are expected to lead during war and not expected to be "fair and just" in the sense of the philodox who uphold the Litany and council the nation. Within a pack the job of the Ahroun is to take charge in the midst of battle and to risk their lives to protect their pack mates and ensure the success of whatever mission is at hand. Among Sept positions, the ones they are most likely to be found in are those of the Wyrm Foe and the Warder. Ahroun of the Waxing Moon (that is, the night before the true full moon) are stereotyped as more direct and concerned with achieving personal Glory; and those of the Waning Moon are stereotyped as stubborn and concerned with asserting dominance over others. starting rage for a cliath ahroun: 5 with ability to buy 1 more with freebies. Galliard The primary role of the Galliard in the Nation is to collect and teach the oral history of the Garou: The nation's legends, prophecies, and history. Second only to the ahroun for their primal rage, Galliards also serve as a source of inspiration and celebration. Those born under the gibbous moon are stereotypically the most socially adept Garou but their high Rage tends to create fear and avoidance in mundane humans. Among their pack, the responsibilities of a Galliard include stirring the emotions and energies of his or her pack mates, reporting on pack activities to sept leaders, making contacts and allies for the pack and researching any lore or information the pack might require. Truly mastering their auspice role is tasking for a Galliard. A Galliard of high Rank is usually renowned as a fearless warrior with considerable social skills and a strong charismatic presence. Sept positions that Galliards are best suited for include Master of the Howl, Talesinger, and Gatekeeper: they are most likely to enact Rites of Death and Rites of Renown for their pack or sept. Galliards of the Waxing Moon are believed to have a more positive personality and sing inspiring songs of victory and celebration. Waning Moon Galliards are more bitter, favoring stories and predictions of doom and sacrifice. Philodox Philodox is the middle auspice and this balance or center is symbolic in the role they serve the Nation as mediators, counselors, judges and leaders. Philodoxes are expected to be able to uncover deception and making impartial, rational decisions the benefit their pack, sept, tribe or other faction or group within the Nation. It is always their responsibility to ensure that their pack acts according to the Litany and to maintain order and balance among them- not easy given savage and competitive nature of a Garou and the urge to violence and games of dominance. Philodox do not rank up as quickly as more glory-hungry auspices, especially because they are held to strict standards as law-keepers and role models. Ranking philodoxes tend to occupy a number of important Sept positions, including Alpha, Truthcatcher, Gatekeeper, Keeper of the Land, and Master of the Challenge. Along with theurges the philodox are expected master many Rites, especially rites of Accord and Punishment. Those of the Waxing Moon are stereotyped as particularly calm and fair and make the best arbitrators while those of the Waning Moon are dogmatic on maintaining order and balance. Theurge Theurge are the shaman, mystics, healers and "priests" of the Nation, the keepers of the Spirit Ways, the complicated pacts made with the Umbrood. Most Garou seers and oracles are theurges. Often viewed by other Garou as intuitive, mysterious, dangerously secretive and even outright crazy, theurges may sometimes lose themselves in the mystical world of the Umbra and their dream-visions and quests for new lore. Pack mates often have to ground them back in reality as theurges are not "practical" in ways others understand. Theurges usually mediate with the Umbrood on the behalf of the rest of their pack or sept. They invest themselves in mystic rites, in the making of fetishes and talons and healing the sick and the injured. Theurges rarely serve as pack alphas or lead others into battle, but they are as fearless as other castes and risk themselves to purify and cleanses people and places of corruption. Theurges don't gain rank quickly, having to master the Spirit Ways and prove themselves to both the Nation and the Umbrood. Theurges are more likely to be respected for their ability than their personality or sense of honor. Deception and cunning are traits they are publicly accused of and privately admired for by other auspices. isn't likely to shoot up the Ranks. An old Theurge is more common than an old ahroun- these sages are often the leaders of the Nation behind public view and called upon as mentors and counselors by even the greatest of its heroes. Theurges are likely to have specific sept positing including Caller of the Wyld, Keeper of the Land, and most importantly of all Master of the Rite. Waxing Moons interact with both spirits and their sept in a more open and persuasive way than others- they often form friendships with the Umbrood they serve or command. Those of the waning moon, however, are a usually more secretive or even sinister. They often consider lesser spirits things to be bound, dominated, unleashed rather than befriended and serve the greater spirits dutifully but without real reverence. Ragabash Tricksters in a sacred sense, this caste of Garou impart important lessons to others through riddles, pranks and challenges. Ragabash can serve as devil's advocates, healthy competition and a necessary voice of dissent and thinking "outside the box". In the very traditional and conservative culture like the Garou Nation, the institution of a caste of free-thinking individuals with the right to behave in a radical fashion prevents septs from stagnating and encourages change. Ragabash are also often skilled covert operatives, scouts and/or assassins. Stealth, secrecy and cunning are traits associated with No Moons. Within a pack or sept it is considered a Ragabash's responsibility to provide a contrasting view, to help track down targets and ensure the pack can elude any pursuers. Ragabash also often use humor as a tool and even act as an "omega" to turn pack or sept hostilities toward themselves rather than a more deserving target like the proverbial whipping boys. Cunning is not a trait revered by the Garou, however- not the same way as glory, honor, and wisdom are. Other Garou expect the worst of ragabashes and are likely to assume that any action they take has some ulterior motive. Ragabash rarely lead packs or septs and they are not expected to hold many sept positions, since those require responsibility and consistency. As with other auspices, Waxing Moon are normally more cheerful and light-hearted and more playful than others. Those of the waning moon are generally more cynical and sarcastic. Waxing ragabash often pull ruthless, vicious pranks and are more likely to use an "end justifies the means" approach that can lead to darkness or even corruption.